Gorefield (LumpyTouch)
Character Synopsis Gorefield 'is a twisted and eldritch version of the popular kid icon, Garfield, making an appearance in many of LumpyTouch's videos. Gorefield is monstrous and vicious, wanting nothing more than the complete annihilation of all humans. Gorefield was originally a creature who resembled a cat but one day, transformed and evolved. This change in its body freaked out humans and caused them to attack Gorefield in a violent manner. This action caused Gorefield to observe humanity for some time, until Gorefield believed that humanity as a whole can't be truly saved and as such, believes that their total destruction will set things right. They encountered Jon Arbuckle and gained affection towards the human, even going as far as to protect them and say he makes himself complete Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-B, will eventually become 3-A Verse: 'LumpyTouch '''Name: '''Garfield, Gorefield '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Eldritch Creature, Hyper-Evolved Cat, Alienoid Being '''Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Can grant himself the ability to fly through spawning wings), Enhanced Senses (Can detect beings just by scent alone), Biological Manipulation (Gorefield can alter his own biological structure, such as giving himself different limbs to even tearing extensions off his body and giving life to those parts), Life Manipulation (Can grant life to inanimate objects, including extensions of his flesh and essence), Energy Manipulation (Capable of projecting beams of pure energy, additionally being able to make them scatter and rain upon the earth), Size Manipulation (Gained the ability to alter it's size, ranging from that of a cat to monsterous sizes that rivals buildings, and even becomng larger than the universe), Creation (Stated to be able to create another world. Can spawn objects from thin air, such as bows), Healing (Can naturally heal himself through buring himself beneath the planet), Immortality (Type 1 and 3; Stated to be "eternal", implying he never ages), Fire Manipulation (Can cause fire to instantly appear and does so whenever is present), Absorption (Absorbed John and took him into his body), Regeneration (High; Has infinite regenerative properties and can regenerate from cells ), Corruption (Caused Odie to become an elderitch being, twisting his body and corrupting it), Clairvoyance with manifestations, Ressurection (In Gar-Type 2, he was killed by Lumpy's Sonic, yet he is shown to be back in the Horroscopes), Fusionism (Fused Jon with himself), Power Bestowal (Can grant powers to people), Removal (Can remove the powers it grants) 'Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Stated to be capable of ending the entire world and actually preforms said feat in Gorefield Horrorscopes. Capable of recreating another planet after he had reduced the original planet into ashes), will eventually become '''Universe Level (Can grow size infinitely to the point he will be huge enough to devour the universe) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Capable of digging from the surface of the planet down to its core and can do it back in a short period of time, of which is calculated to be this fast), with '''Lightspeed '''attack speeds (His attacks are capable of reaching the surface of earth from space in nearly an instant), will eventually become 'Massively FTL+ '(Can become the size of the universe and will devour it) 'Lifting Ability: Varies. Class 100 '(Even at his smallest, he was capable of obtaining sizes that are bigger and greater than humans) to at most 'Class M '(Can become the size of buildings and even dwarf the smaller constructs such as houses and the likes), will eventually become '''Universal Class Striking Ability: Planetary '(Can destroy the entirety of the planet and rebuild the destroyed planet from its ashes), will eventually become '''Universal '(Will consume the entire universe after having grown vastly bigger than his initial size) 'Durability: Planet Level '(The destruction of the planet did absolutely no damage to Gorefield, with him just brushing it off. Nothing in the series thus far has been able to harm Gorefield significantly, including bombs designed just to kill Gorefield), will eventually become 'Universe Level '(Can survive the end of the universe and will actively consume it) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Doesn't get tired nor needs to ever rest; Can create clones from its essence and have them act 24/7 whilst Gorefield heals, with none of his clones ever fatiguing or needing a rest period. Said clones draw power and energy from Gorefield) 'Range: '''Extended Melee Range normally, '''Multi-Continental '''to '''Planetary '''with attacks. '''Universal '''through eventual growth 'Intelligence: High '''(Gorefield has spent ages absorbing human knowledge and watching over humans, gaining their information. Can easily manipulate humans mentality to the point he just see it as a game) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Besides his clones or beings made from his flesh, none notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Attacks: '''Gorefield can project beams of energy, even shoot them into the air and cause rains of energy that can destroy entire planets. Additionally, his energy attacks can reach planets in nearly an instant *'Biological Control: Gorefield can alter their body and even spawn entire beings from their essence. These beings can act independently of Gorefield and do things such as observe opponents (on the scale of the entire planet) or even attack others if needed Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:LumpyTouch Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Aliens Category:Cats Category:Villains Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorbers Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3